


Study Group

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drabble, Gen, Magic, School, Trans Male Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kier never thought of himself as one of the smarter students at the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Group

Kier never thought of himself as one of the smarter students at the academy, and put his good grades down to studying and hard work. Others made their mastery of magical theory seem effortless – for the most part.

"I should know this," Zarcha grumbled, "I swear Master Daargen was drunk in class, or high on fumes from the alchemical lab." The dragonborn looked up across the girl's common room. "You explain it, Kiera, you always make his ramblings make more sense."

It was almost as gratifying as the day she'd said Kier's new haircut made him look like a boy.


End file.
